Teach Me
by DontFearNicoleIsHere
Summary: Peeta Mellark is being bullied at school at he is failing his most important subjects. His life is hell. Can a certain someone help him along? Will she be thrilled to help him? May contain self-harm and bad language but it's not to detailed Modern Day AU. I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me **

**A/N: Peeta has trouble at school, he needs to pass his important subjects, but he his being bullied and handles it in a horrible way. Katniss Everdeen is up for a challenge. **

**Modern Day AU. Peeta's POV throughout. Sorry in advanced if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm still learning. Thanks. Bye!x **

**Chapter 1 - "The lines I wear around my wrist is to prove that I exist." **

Patiently, I listen to every 'tick' my watch makes. The rim of my watch is a golden colour with a silver strap. The watch cuddles my insecurities, the only affection I achieve and appreciate. Waiting for the deadening biology class to end. Biology isn't so bad because, Cato isn't in this class. Cato lives to torture me in front of everybody, but I guess it isn't his fault, I'm an easy target, weak and vulnerable.

The class was ultimately concluded, as the sound of the bell bursts through the lab doors, making students faces blossom with joy. I pick up my work books and revision guides and lazily shove them into my backpack, revision was a pain. I have tons of exams at the end of this year and there's no way I will be getting good grades unless I dramatically improve. Pulling out my tatty timetable, I sign involuntary, scanning over my schedule for Monday, period two. Unforgettably I have Maths next. With Cato. Cato is the school bully, he treats everybody like dirt, he's currently in the schools baseball team hence why he is so popular

I trudge along to my assigned chair as students burst there way through the doors, once everybody was quiet Mr Garratt explained today's work - something about how to add fractions together and subtracting fractions. Like I'd need to do that anyway. Something disruptively started kicking my daydream out of my mind, I turn around and see Cato kicking the back of my chair, he wore a slick smirk on his arrogant face and he had a pencil tucked behind his ear. "Stop kicking my chair." I whisper but he still continues as I ignore him. The class broke out into a loud discussion as people tried solving the equations written on the whiteboard. I was stumped as usually and I planted my face into my paw-like hands. "Awe, Peety crying?" Cato smirked as some people around his started laughing abnormally. "Shut up." I replied solidly.

"Or what?"

I looked down into my hand and clenched them into balls, or what... There is no what, I simply can't do anything to Cato, he will beat the shit out of me. I sighed and collapsed my head into the desk and banged it on the table a couple times.

"Peeta." Sir calls my name, I look up from my hands and glare at him confusingly. "The bell has gone, why haven't you gone to break?" Crap. I must have blanked out, I stand up from my chair, scraping the chair legs against the rigid, blue carpet. "Sorry sir, I'm just about to leave now." I pick myself up and walk down the long corridor, making my way to my locker. I slam my locker keys into the lock and open it carefully, my locker is one of the eldest, every time I open it, it sounds like a coffin creaking open for the very first time in years. I put in my revision books and take out my gym kit for next lesson, the next thing I know Cato was leaning against the locker next to mine. "Or what?" He repeated. He stands infront of me and places his hands next to my shoulders so I can't escape - I flinch at his sudden movement. "You gonna run off to your family?" He laughed. "Not like your wanted there anyway, your mother doesn't want you, your father is a puss and your brothers are like a gift from God himself, you're just the one they regret the most. The son they never wanted." Grr. I pushed him out into the open; feeling his grin on my body - he's won and legged it outside into the fresh air, tears trickle down my smooth face as I quickly wipe them away dismissing the fact my eyes are red and swollen.

Removing my wrist watch and shoving it into my pocket furiously, I let a single tear run down my cold cheek. Seeking for something to relieve me from my anger, I look over to the knives that are in the bakery and pick up a small, sharp knife that has a wooden handle and a sharp blade. Scraping into into my thin layer of skin as the tears run down, landing on my fragile hand. The knife cuts through my skin as the sensation sinks in, pain is all I have, and all I will know. The blood seeps through, only a small amount of blood that will leave a faded scar another dent into my life.

I swiftly, slip my watch back on to cover up the blood stains and wash the knife and my wrist, I leave no evidence of my hurting. Ding Ding. The bakery door opens, snapping me back into reality, I wobble over to the counter to serve the guest. "Welcome to Mellarks Bakery, how can I help?" I try to sound cheerful but the lack of enthusiasm shows before me. I look up to see a pair of grey eyes resting on my body, she's beautiful. "I just wanted to buy some bread, I'm new in town so in not quiet sure where everything is." She smiled brightly.

"Welcome to town." She looks about my age. "What school are you going to?" I ask while grabbing the fresh bread from the cooling stand.

"I'm starting school tomorrow at, District Academy. I think."

"Oh, I go there." I hand her the bread and she places the money in my hand. Her eyes linger on my wrist as I pull down my sleeve quickly.. "I'll see you around." I smile and she walks off, her braid trailing behind her firm back and her boots clattering on the marble floor. She's flawless.

"How was school?" My dad asks, as I smell the delicious food laid out on the table. The gravy bubbled on my plate and the potatoes swam into it. "Fine." I answer back, Cato was right. My brother Leo has a degree in IT engineering, he's a complete computer genius and he now has a wife and an expecting baby. On the other hand my brother Rye is in a band, he plays the drums and he his always doing a gig around town and then there's me, socially awkward Peeta, struggling in most subjects and getting bullied day in-day out, my mother disapproves of my drawings and paintings but I love it, it's the only thing I'm good at, other than baking. I gobble down my dinner as fast as I can to ignore any further conversation, it fails. "Was the bakery busy?" My father questions. The bakery had two or three people visit every hour but I didn't bother to interact with them as much as I did with that girl, who is she? What's her name? "Fine." I repeated. My mother snorts and finishes up her last bite. "Make sure you finish your chores. I'm off to bed" my mother stammers. I quickly pick up the dirty dishes and throw them into the washing up bowl. Who am I kidding? That girl won't talk to me at school, she'll be embarrassed to hang round with me, or even smile at me. I clean the dirty dishes, making sure it's squeaky clean, otherwise my mother would yell at me for not completing my chores at an high standard.

I waddle up stairs into my room and strip myself down and jump into bed. I think back to earlier in the bakery, that girl. But I'm a little bit insecure about the fact she clocked my wrist, did she see? Will she say anything? The lines I wear around my wrist is to prove that I exist. The day quickly came to a close as the stars started to make an appearance, they shined bright just like a diamond and my eyes got tired and weepy, I look back at my wrist and stroke it in sympathy. I sigh and fall asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teach Me**

**A/N: I will update as much as I can, but bearing in mind I have exams to revise for and stuffs:) thanks. Bye!x **

**Chapter 2 - "I will not let an exam result decide my fate." **

Standing outside the prison that is called school, the 50 feet gates surround the entire premises and students inside are wearing the exact same uniform as each other, some students hang around in gangs others decide to stay alone.

The buildings are as tall as the Eiffel Tower, painted a baby blue colour, they try not to make school so patronizing but secretly most people are scared of the students inside. I take one foot inside the school premises and gulp, usually Cato and his crew hang around at the entrance but I try to get to school early to avoid any trouble I gather from them. I take another step and gulp louder, gulping the pain into my suffocating stomach. Pulling my cap down so the flap covers my eyes, I begin to pick up my pace and walk over to the school library, so far I'm unnoticed and invisible. The school library is my safety zone, no one comes to the library, if they do, it's probably because they have been told to or they need to use the computers.

The library is compacted with books to read, I usually sit down on one of the chairs and complete my homework that has to be due in. I open one of my revision guides to the page that has been folded down, I try to make sense of equations for maths but I'm always paranoid that Cato will do something. It's difficult to concentrate when you know something is waiting to happen, I sit in maths waiting for Cato to humiliate me, in front of everyone to see. I'm lost in my thoughts when the librarian was stood over me, "Peeta, the principle wants to see you at his office." It takes me a couple seconds to register the current event, I nod my head and pick up my bags and shove my books into the small space of my backpack.

The Principles office is massive, there's a coffee machine in the corner and a fish tank built into the wall. I clear my throat for Principle Snow to hear my voice, he looks closely at the different type of fish carefully, still not noticing my presents. He keeps his eyes firmly placed on the fish, "Peeta, good for you to come." He still hasn't made eye contact with me but his voice is firm. "I've noticed you're failing maths." He finally looks at me. "I want to give you extra tuition." I slowly nod my head in confirmation. "Katniss Everdeen, would love to help you." Who is that? Before I could say anything he speaks up again. "She's the new student, every first period you will meet her in the library. OK " I nod my head again- to scared to talk to him. He takes a sip of his coffee, the coffee is stained into his beard and his mustache he waves his arm in the air to dismiss me. Great, so I'm getting help from a person I don't even know yet. How am I supposed to know who they are? What if I get the wrong person? I'll be a laughing stock.

The bell rings for first period, for me that means meeting someone in the library for extra tuition. I lazily drag myself to the library once more and sit down in a huff. Moving my thumbs in a circular movement I waited, not sure who I'm waiting for but I'm waiting. After a couple minutes the same girl with the braid that came into my bakery sat down with a pile of books onto the table. I give her a weak smile and carry on waiting. "Hi, I'm Katniss." She breaths "From the bakery, yesterday" Is she speaking to me? Wait, this is Katniss Everdeen?

"A-Are you, h-helping me with math?" I question shakily Her eyes stare into mine, and she opens a page of the text book and starts to skim and scan the text, running her finger along the ink. "Yes, you're Peeta, right?" She whispers while her full concentration is set on the book.

"Right" I say stupidly, "I'm currently failing maths, but I assure you, I don't need help." Alright, I feel embarrassed that a beautiful girl like her is helping me.

"It's only a little help, I'm just here to push you into the right direction." She smartly replies back.

Katniss gives me a bunch of questions to try and have a go at to see where I need helping, adding and subtracting are easy. I need help with fractions, decimals and percentages. As Katniss is sat opposite me, our knees brush against each other constantly- causing my cheeks to turn a dark red colour, hopefully she doesn't notice. I finish the questions swiftly and give them back to her, her stern eyes carefully read my awful writing, sometimes she nods her head but sometimes she shakes it. She clears her throat and thinks what she is going to say next, "look, I know this is hard. Maybe we should get to know eachother to make it less awkward between us. It'll be easier for you to communicate better." She states. I take it into consideration before I let my speach ruin things for me, I work at the bakery Monday, Tuesday and Thursday.

"We c-could, meet up after school on F-Friday?" I reply "It's the day I have off work." She looks at me and smiles brightly, she makes me feel alive. She tears a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbles something down and puts it in my hand. "That's my phone number, so we can talk out of school too" she flutters. I'm sat there in awe, she has picked herself up and moved on to the next period but I'm still to dazed to move. I smooth my finger over her neat writing and pull out my phone, I don't really use my phone much because I never have anyone to talk to. Tapping in her phone number I decided I should probably make my to science.

Walking down the tiresome corridors of endless mazes, everyday morning I get to spend it with Katniss, and we are meeting up with eachother after school on Friday. Suddenly, I feel a large, muscular, male standing infront of me. "What you got there?" Cato stammers. "I saw you, with that girl." He ruffles up my blonde hair and kicks me in the shin. Not even Cato can ruin my mood after meeting Katniss properly. Cato runs down the empty corridor, kicking the lockers as he goes. I'm still stood in glee.

The next couple of hours go really slow, slower than a snail. In a matter of seconds I'm finally home, Rye is playing the drums and my father is reading the newspaper. Running up into my room, faster than Hussain Bolt I pull out my sketchbook and draw sketches of my earlier gathering with Katniss. I shade her face with more detail, her grey eyes like a twilight and her hair falling perfectly down her back. Her fingers curl around the end of her braid and her lips a peachy pink and her smile- breathtaking.

Sooner, my father calls me down for dinner and we all sit around the table in bliss- mainly because its awkward and quiet. Rye is banging his fingers on the table trying to make a catchy beat, my mother picks at her food and snorts from time to time. My father eats politely, trying to forget the tension at the table and I eat peacefully still wearing my smile proud. I glance at the knives on the table in the corner- not today, I think to myself as I stuff a mouthful of food in my mouth. Finishing shortly, I run back into my room again and decide to text Katniss. 'See you tomorrow -Peeta x' my phone buzzes instantly and Katniss has replied. 'Indeed, I had a great first day today.' I'm glad, I put my phone down and take my watch off and jump into my pajamas. "I did good today." I smile and my mind wanders back to Katniss.

**A/N: I re wrote this chapter like a million times to try get it perfect, im gonna upload when i can, thank you for the interest in my story:) Bye x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teach Me**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 - I'm skipping the week to Friday- the day they meet up after school.**

**Chapter 3 - "What if the kid you used to bully was your only hope to survive?" **

Standing outside my school locker, I nervously wait for Katniss to make an appearance- she said we'd meet up Friday after school and today is Friday. The last couple of days have been awkward between us, as talking to someone you don't know about maths is actually difficult for me. I struggle to communicate with people, especially Katniss. I've done all the work set and completed it, but I'm still struggling in maths as there are so many areas to cover and methods to remember. Katniss and I, have been texting but texting is like saying something without the awkward input into the speech, you can also think before you text, so you can't say anything stupid or embarrassing. Mind you, the texts we send each other are just things like: 'how are you?', 'Can't wait', 'See you at school' and 'hello'. Which is probably our longest conversation in general. I'm socially awkward Peeta, what more do you expect?

Today has been a pretty boring day, as it's Katniss's first week she doesn't have a timetable of lessons- but hopefully she gets her timetable on Monday- hopefully she's in some of my classes- but hopefully- not in any classes with Cato. Yesterday, Cato pushed me into a puddle of rain water after school, the mud covered my sleeves of my t-shirt and the mud grazed my knees, staining the silky fabric. Cato likes to call me a girl because baking and drawing is seem to be a girly activity for 'men' to do, instead of 'Peeta' he calls me 'Rita' pronounced 'Reeta', embarrassing, I know.

My eyes catch the vision of Katniss's braid, she quickly jogs over to me and gives me a slight wave on her way towards me, her cheeks are a light red color and her breathing is heavy. "Hey Peeta, sorry I'm late, Snow was just giving me my timetable for Monday." She smiles, she got her timetable early, good. I can use that as a conversation starter later on in the day. "I-It's O-ok, do you have anywhere specific you want to go?" I question as her smile because immaculately wide.

"Take me to your favorite place."

After a silent walk to my 'favorite place' her face beams with joy as we have reached my destination, the blossom trees make an archway for people to walk through and the green field is empty but also bursting into life. The birds high up in the trees make a melody as sweet as a baby in a cradle, a couple walk down the side path hand-in-hand. The forest is in the background as the different kinds of flowers circle the wonderful wildlife and Katniss is standing right next to me, I can hear her feet shuffling next to me as her mouth lets out a small 'wow', I'm glad she appreciates the outdoors as much as I do. When I can, I try to spend as much time here as possible because admiring the scene in different seasons is truly an amazing experience, I always bring my sketchbook here, to draw the different scenery's.

I dump my bag on the floor and motion for Katniss to sit down, I sit on the crunching grass with my legs sprawled out in front of me. Breathing in the fresh air and exhaling loudly, I withdraw my sketchbook and flick it to a blank page- almost forgetting Katniss is next to me- I then close the book in embarrassment. "Hey, those were really good, let me see." She says curiously. "Please". I sign involuntarily as I pass her the book, she takes the sketchbook with both hand carefully. Every time she turns the page she either lets out an 'awe' or a 'wow', my drawings are usually of birds and flowers but lately I have been trying to draw people because I'm always open to trying new things when it comes to drawing. "These are really good, Peeta." She pauses. "Have you ever considered yourself being a pro-fession-al?" She looks dazedly, and hands me the book back happily, I just let her share an important part of my life.

"I really like drawing, but um, my mother wants me to stick to d-decorating cakes." I laugh nervously as I put my hand on the ground and lean back into the sun that is draping over our faces. Our fingers touch for a second but I instinctively pull away and pick up my pencil as a distraction. Sketching out the blossom trees, I capture Katniss in the sketch too, I draw her face shape carefully and then her long, braid. Katniss continues to lie on the grass with her head resting on her bag and her eyes closed. as the sun glares down on her, leaving a golden colored tint to her smooth skin. "I wish I could stay here forever." She smiles as she remains with her eyes closed and her body lying on the grass.

"We c-could come here d-daily, if you want?" I suggest as her face lights up, shifting her body upright- she stares into my eyes and smiles. She nods and lays down again, she hasn't cought on my drawing yet, but she will do soon.

A couple minutes pass and I'm finished with my sketch, the blossom trees are sitting behind the laying Katniss and her eyes firmly shut as the grass peaks up around her outline. I clear my throat but I suddenly get an urge to bury myself in a hole- too late. Katniss looks at me with confused eyes as I rip a page out of my sketch book, the pink on the blossom tree contrasts well with her brown, silky hair. I hand her the picture and speak up "Here, you wanted to stay here forever, b-but this is t-the best I could d-do, as well as coming here d-daily."

"You shouldn't have!" She beams "This is absolutely amazing" before I could say thank you her warms arms fling around my neck, embracing me into a warm hug, I place my pencil on the floor and cautiously place my hand on the small of her back, the hug lasts for about 5 seconds before her body warmth leaves my body. Warily, the corners of my mouth make the biggest grin, I never get any affection from anyone but there's a first for everything and I shared it with Katniss. The spark in my stomach goes off in flames as the swirling sensation still buzzes around, why do I have the feeling I want to hug her again?

"Hey Katniss, c-can I s-see your timetable?" I wonder if she has any classes with me, or the same lunch break. Katniss rummages through her school bag and picks out her timetable, I peer over her shoulder while she skims the timetable with her eyes. "We have, art, science, home ec and lunch break together." I smile as she smiles back, would she even want to sit next to me?

"I'll look forward to seeing you in those classes." She says happily.

Katniss stands up and brushes the grass off her trouser, she slings her bag behind her back and offers me a hand. Warily, I take her hand and the blood underneath my skin hits my cheeks, she pulls me up (I'm doing most the work) and we begin walking out of the park. "I had a really nice time today, I'll text you when I'm home and I'll see you soon." She says.

"T-thanks, for c-coming, I guess. Bye!" I stand there as she walks off in the opposite direction, her hips sway with the whispers of the trees and then she's out of my vision.

Cautiously, I open the bakery door to see Rye covered in flour and stains of egg wiped on his apron. The bell sounds on the door and Rye's head whips around, he's wearing a bright smile as he see's me enter. "Hey bro, what are you grinning at?" He says to me as his floury hands tousle my blonde hair, leaving splodges of flour in my hair. "Nothing." I say, thinking back to when Katniss was hugging me in her arms. Her warms arms.

"Do you mind helping me sweep the floor? If I don't do it, mother will go all ape shit on my ass." He asks in a rude manner, brotherly like manner. I grab one of the brooms and sweep the bakery floor, collecting a pile of dirty flour and frosting from the cakes. A vibration continuously goes off in my pocket, I place the broom down and pull out my tatty phone, it's from Katniss, I smile and I haven't even read the message yet. '_Just got home, will text you later. X_' I run my fingers over the text and reply with a simple '_Ok, me too. X_' and I continue sweeping the floor with a proud smile still stuck to my face.

After dinner I head back into my room and empty my school bag, I place my sketch book in one of my private drawers. If my mother saw my drawings she would throw them away in an instant and probably ground me for the rest of my entire life. I throw off all my clothing and jump into the soothing shower, the drops run down my face as I wash the locks of my hair and rub the body wash over my warm body causing my skin to shiver as I continue to pick all the flour out of my hair.

Once I've taken a shower I jump into a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt, I place my watch on the side table and grab my phone from my pocket, '1 Message', getting messages was a whole new experience for me, like gaining a new friend.

'_What you up to?X_" Katniss texted me a couple minutes ago, I tap into my phone and quickly hit send saying '_Just had a shower, you?X_" shortly after I gain yet another text from Katniss, this times it reads: '_Ah, I'm just un-packing some of my things. X_"

I like how easy a conversation is through texting, it's so much simpler than trying to think of saying something from the spot. '_Well, I'm off to sleep. Goodnight, will talk to you tomorrow or something. X_' Unforgettably I promised Rye that I would help him and his band set up for a gig tomorrow afternoon, he really wants this gig to go well and I'll happily help my brother even though he can be a douche to me sometimes. I glance at the last message Katniss sent me it just said _'Goodnight, sleep tight X_'. I put my phone down into the side table and quickly fell into a humble sleep, I'm glad it's not school tomorrow but sad that I don't get to see Katniss.

**A/N: I tried making this chapter longer, succeed or fail lol? Did you like there texting sesh, or the amazing park? Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't get a chance to read through it. Anyway, leave a review and what not. Have a great day! Bye!x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Teach Me**

**Chapter 4 - "Everything has beauty, but not everybody sees it" **

* * *

"Pass me the guitars Peet!" Rye shouts through the rock music playing in the background as I carry two guitars over my shoulders. We have been moving instruments into the hall for about two hours and its killing me, Rye's other band mates haven't arrived yet; so me and Rye are setting up the gig.

Rye places the speakers on the edge of the stage and plugs them into the right input plugs. The drums are in the far back of the stage and the microphone stand is at the front and the guitarists would be standing on either sides of the lead singer. I pass Rye the guitars and he hooks them up on the single hooks on the black-painted wall. The guitars are red and white with a star-like symbol created into the electric guitars, the strap is colored in a purple color and is firm. Sweat trickles down my forehead as Rye arranges the drum seat for his height and structure. "The gigs at 8o'clock, you wanna bring anyone? The more people arrive the better noticed we get." He pleads, I think for a while, and nod slightly.

"I'll think about it." I reply with a stern voice, "You want me to put the banner up behind you?" I point to the plain wall sitting behind him, Rye gives me a small smirk and nods. I grab the banner that has 'District 12'written on it-that's what they are officially called, over arguments of what their band name should be called and sleepless nights of pulling names out of hats and what not- they came to a final when I spoke up and said "If we are in a town called 'District 12', then you can have it meaning something" however, one of the members aren't from District 12, as they are from another district but he still agreed. Nailing the banner into the chipped and damp wall, I stand on the ladder and firmly keep it stabilized for the up-coming hours. Rye plays a simple beat while I step down the ladder, he's really good at the drums, it's a shame I have no rhythm otherwise I'd probably join the band and maybe people wouldn't look down on me so much, but I stick to baking and art- the things I'm good at.

Deciding I should probably take a break and sit down for a while, Rye is calling up a few friends to check they're are still coming- a good opportunity to continue reading my book 'Something Invisible' by Siobhan Parkinson. I really like reading books, it gives me a chance to concentrate on something meaningless to other people but what really means something to me- it's like an excuse to forget about your surroundings and memories and just focus on the not real, a way to relax and not get judged on. Pulling out my tatty book from my bag, I sit in a quiet corner on the stage before Rye's band mates come around.

Shortly after my read, a loud noise is coming from the entrance, whistles and shouts erupted the halls and echoed of the walls creating a loud disturbance. "Rye! Rye! Rye!" They chant as three boys step into the opened space, I sit there uncomfortable as Rye pulls all three of them into a man hug. "Oh hey, this is my brother Peeta. He's a bit of a loser, but he's awesome." He punches my arm playfully as the boys introduce themselves. One of them has dark brown hair and a nose stud planted into his skin, "Hi, I'm Zackary, you can call me Zack." He smirks as he runs one of his hands through his hair. The second lad punches my arm, he has short, light brown hair with a slight stubble around his chin. "Rian." He smiles politely. Finally, the third guy puts his hand out to me and I take it cautiously, "I'm the amazing Finnick O'dair, no introduction would be big enough." He says arrogantly as I smile back. "I'm Peeta," All three of them wear tight black jeans that hug their legs and Zack wears a leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and the rest of them wear a patterned t-shirt, slightly showing their muscle.

First of all, they practice some of the chords and different riffs in the songs, and Finnick- the lead singer gets his voice pumped up, as he has a range of notes to hit. Rye walks up to me after he finishes his basic beats on the drum. "You gonna invite anyone? They don't have to pay, it will be like your guest. It'll be good for you, especially because I know you are not good at socializing this is the time dude." He pats me on the back and I process what he has said, could I invite Katniss? But did I really want her drooling over 4 boys and one of them not being me?

_'Hi, you doing anything today? X'_

My thumbs hover over the 'send' button, is it worth it? What if she thinks its a date? Because it's not, I would love it to be, but that would scare her away, right? I press send before I change my mind. People come rolling through the doors but it's only a few people arriving here and there. Drinks are set up in the corner as the bar man stands there looking half-drunk already, and the party hasn't even fully started. My phone buzzes shortly after, _'Nothing, you wanna do something?X'_

_'You wanna come to my brothers gig? I have to help him out after the gig has finished. So, that means I have to stay here, just wanted to know if you want to hang here with me to pass the time?X'_ send, the amount of times I deleted this message and started again is insane.

In the meantime, Finnick strolled down the stage and walked over to me, "Hey dude, you look intense." He breaths "chill man, whatever it is... I'm sure you'll be fine." He bites his lip and pulls his jeans up hiding the small crack- he jogs back up to the stage and winks at me. Finnick is... He's something. I feel a vibration in the small of my pocket and pull my phone out.

_'Yeah, okay. Will see you in a min X_' Katniss finally replied and I quickly texted her the address of the gig and waited outside for her. The air was clean but you could sense the anticipation lurking outside the hall, and the faint sounds of guitar riffs.

The time reached roughly 7:55pm, which meant people where slowly arriving and Katniss would be here any second. I hummed to myself quietly as nerves swooshed around in my stomach causing a sensation of butterflies fluttering around in my belly. I could see Katniss walking down the road, her tight, skinny jeans with brown ankle boots and her top that cut off around her hip, I glance down at what I'm wearing and begin to bite my nails. I'm clearly under dressed. She looks beautiful and I look like a scruff.

"Hey" She smiles nervously at the ground, as the wind breezes through our hair.

"Shall we go in?" I question as she takes the lead into the hall and I take this chance to admire her figure, so smooth and perfect. I look at her silky hair and smile to myself secretly.

Rye and his band mates are sitting in ready positions but Rye walks down the stage and smiles at me. "So, this is your guest, gonna introduce me bro?"

"Katniss this is Rye- my brother and drummer- Rye this is my friend Katniss." I stammer, was it too early to be calling Katniss my friend? What if we aren't friends to her? "Good luck Rye. We'll be in the crowd." I pat Rye on the back and he jogs up onto the stage. Finnick grabs the microphone and runs a hand through his dazzling hair, and the girls scream with glee, I notice Katniss doesn't react- she stays herself and not some fan girl. I like that. Finnick taps the microphone and huddles it into both hands. "Thank you all for coming. Lets roll!" Rye hits both his drums sticks together and brought a beat in for everybody to join into. The audience was now filled with people, but Katniss stays to my side.

_'Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach' _

Katniss raises her voice and her breath touches my ear, "You wanna dance?" I know this is a rhetorical question as she grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. I sigh.

_'Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back in the line_

_A mob jumps to their feet' _

Lots of people bounce up and down. I imitate there movements anxiously, as I really can't dance.

_'Now dance fucker, dance_

_Man, you never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far kid' _

Katniss has entwined our fingers together as she dances to the music.

_'With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly out of line_

_And drifting closer in your sight_

_So play it out, I'm wide awake_

_It's a scene about me' _

I bite my lip as I try hold my smile, Katniss is holding my hand. I bop up and down till I go giddy.

_'There's someone in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

_If you can't get what you want_

_Well it's all because of me_

_Now dance fucker, dance_

_Man, I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_Now you lead the way_

_Show the lie today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far kid_

_Trust and see'_

Katniss grinds against my body and my cheeks burst into flames, luckily the strobe lights disguise my embarrassment.

_'With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance fucker dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_So dance fucker dance_

_I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

See 'em running for their lives'

The music fades and the crowd bursts into applause as I stand there; feeling like the happiest man on Earth. Katniss doesn't say anything except "Do you want to get a drink?" I nod and walk behind her, weaving in and out of the people. The old man serving the drinks has sweat stuck to his face and blood-shot eyes screaming into the crowd, his hand plastered to his face and his drool pleaded out his mouth. "What drink do you want?" I ask Katniss.

"Diet coke please."

I order two diet cokes and we walk outside for some fresh air. I take a seat on the cold grass and Katniss does the same. She looks into my deep-blue eyes and rests her head onto my shoulder, I wrap my arm around her as her arms gather goosebumps. "You see those three stars?" I ask Katniss while pointing to the sky, she nods her head. "That's called 'Ryan's Belt' and further along you can see 'The Big Dipper'" I point to another set of stars closer to the moon. We sit it silence while she admires the stars. It's not an awkward silence but I silence filled with thoughts.

"Do you feel more relaxed around me?" She asks.

"I do." There's something I thought I'd never be agreeing to. When I'm with Katniss I can see who I am more clearly, and who I want to be. Without Katniss, well, I struggled to understand the meaning of life but, now I do understand.

Katniss moves to face towards me, her eyes flicker to each one of my eyes. Her hand is placed firmly on my leg and mine is placed on hers. She leans in and- suddenly we both whip our heads around as a bunch of people just brought up their drinks they just had. I rub my sweaty palms on my trousers, and shift awkwardly into the grass. If we weren't interrupted, what would of happened?

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter, the song is by The Offspring, 'You're gonna go far kid. It hasn't got any link to the story, but I really like the song and wanted to use it.**

**' I don't own the hungers games blah blah. I wanted to write about Rye and his band, maybe in the next chapter I'll include Peeta's parents, not sure yet. Review if you like, thanks bye!x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Teach Me**

**Chapter 5 - "Because even the smallest of words can hurt you, or save you." **

* * *

Endless headaches erupt my brain as I slump down onto the carpet and my back plumped up against the icy wall. My sweaty palm plastered onto my cheek with a red mark squashed onto my bare skin. My parents continue to argue in the room next to mine, as shouts come from my mother and hushes come from my father. Rye is probably shacked up with a girl he met at the gig, which means I have to put up my parents arguing till they have sore throats and headaches. Slamming of doors appear in my vision as my mother storms out with a red face and fists clenched together, with a suitcase firmly in her hand, my father follows after her but he turns to face me. "Listen son, your mother is going away for a few days, she's staying at her sisters house. As for me, I have to stay here and make sure everything is ok in the bakery, I'm gonna need your help a lot more." He pants furiously as his hand wipes off the remaining sweat on his forehead and rubs it on his blazer.

"O-ok, b-but, am I still allowed free t-time?" I ask politely as a small apologetic smile forms on his face. He nods and runs to the front door, as the car engine revs up. I collapse on my bed and run my hand through my hair, this family is falling apart. Leo is living elsewhere because of his job, Rye is babe magnet with a boastful band and I, I am the loser that bakes and paints. Mother is nuts and Father is a push-over.

Planting my feet on the floor that makes a sudden thump, I rush downstairs- one feet tripping over the over- I see my father slumped down on the couch with raging eyes and shaking legs. "Is everything err, ok?" I question.

"Can you cover a shift at the bakery?" He butts in, as he puts the house phone against his ear and rings up an unrecognized number.

Kneading some bread is the most

fun I've had since the gig, and the gig wasn't that exciting apart from I almost kissed Katniss, but we continued like nothing ever happened, I'm relieved though because it would have been awkward if we did kiss. I continue to knead the dough of bread into my floury hands and wipe of the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand, ignoring the fact that my father is probably sobbing his eyes out, usually Rye is the one to show affection in these type of circumstances but with me- I work up a smile and hug them awkwardly and then leave them to continue sobbing. God, if there's anything I could wish for it would be to be more confident in myself, however, I suffer from anxiety and that has always been my barrier that stops me from doing exciting or out going things.

If only.

My phone rings a couple minutes later and the caller ID says it's from my mother- better answer it otherwise she will go ape, even though my gut feeling says I should ignore the phone call but before I decline my finger already pressed accept. I put the cold screen to my ear and hearing my mother breath heavily sends frightening signals through my veins. "Hi Mother," I breath as the shakes in my voice start to appear.

"Shut up boy, I've only come here to inform you about your stupid father." I can hear her take a breath of her cigarette and her blowing the smokes out of her timid mouth. "Your father has made some financial issues, I need you to work at the bakery everyday to earn back the money he lost." She stammers.

"H-how did he lose the money?" I stutter uncomfortably.

"Hmmph, he will tell you in his own time. Anyway, I have gone for a few days to give your father some space. To be honest, I'm glad because I don't have to look after you kids, Rye is shagging everything and you are the complete opposite. You don't even have any friends ha!" She grunts. "Got to go, bye." She hangs up and a long sigh escapes my lips, I touch my wrist and hold onto it.

Snapping out of my concern as the bakery door rings, I look up to see Prim and Katniss Everdeen, lets hope they can cheer me up slighty, after that disastrous talk with my Mother. The only reason why I know Prim is because Katniss mentioned that she takes her to school every morning which is why she is late for our tutoring, she says a lot of nice things about Prim and how she's a bit like me.

Katniss smiles at me as Prim has her face planted into the glass to get a closer look at the cakes, her two braids rest on her shoulder as her blue eyes gleam at every detail payed attention to the cakes. Katniss has her hand on the counter and one on her hip, "Hey Peeta, this is Prim." She points to Prim as her face looks up to me. Prim's smile is as big as the ocean as she spins lightly on the spot. "Nice to meet you Prim." I say as her smile continues to get wider.

"Katniss talks about you all the ti-"

Prim is cut of my Katniss.

"Why don't you go choose a cupcake we can take home?" Katniss asks as she blushes deeply and points to the counter. I wash my hands off in the sink and take my apron off. Standing opposite Prim is a delight, she has a bubbly vibe coming from her and she seems to be buzzing with energy. Concentration runs through her face as she examines every detail on the icing and every visual texture. "You know, I design and ice the cakes" I say proudly as she looks up at me, I can feel Katniss roll her eyes behind Prim.

"Wow! They're amazing, can I please have this one?" She points to a carefully decorated one with a love heart in the center and an orange background- a typical girly girl choice. Prim hands me over the money for it, but I refuse as I place 4 cupcakes in the 'Mellark' bag and hand it over to her. "It's on me." I smile to both the girls.

Katniss shakes her head, "Ok, but at least tell me if there is something you need, it's only fair." She stammers as a piece of hair falls over her eyes and out of her perfect braid. I ponder this thought for a moment and answer back swiftly. "Can I-I walk you both home?"

"If anything, that's doing me a favour. But if you insist, ok." She sighs as she shoos Prim out of the bakery, I follow them as I lock up the bakery door and catch up to them. Prim holds hands with Katniss, why do I feel like I'm getting jealous? They're sisters for God's sake Peeta! I sigh to myself as Katniss twirls her hair in her free hand. We walk along the side path as cars pass us and the wind breezes through our hair, Katniss is leading the way, with me following her. I clear my throat in order to start a conversation, "Did you have a good weekend, Prim?" I ask quietly as Prim nods her head continuously, "I stayed at my

friends house, she has a pet dog named Roger. I'm not to keen on dogs, as we have a cat."

"What's the cats name?" I ask, Katniss makes small grunts when Prim talks about their cat, I wonder why.

"Buttercup" Prim skips "He is a big, cuddly cat"

"He's over-fed." Katniss interrupts as Prims face falls slightly. We walk past beautiful gardens and flowers and soon as we make it to the Everdeens, their house is a fair size with a small garden but yet so elegant. Prim rushes inside the house and me and Katniss are left standing awkwardly at her front door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning with some algebra!" She says enthusiastically. Algebra is the most confusing topic in math, I hate it.

"T-Thank you for letting me walk you home." I say politely as she embraces me, her warm arms hook around my neck for a brief second and my hands touch her hips. She smells like the outdoors, a fresh, airy smell. We have both left each others hold and she steps inside her house with a smile.

My walk home was silent, just when I step into the bakery, I hear someone calling my name. Turning around quickly, my eyes capture Cato hovering over me. His broad arms cross over his humongous chest while his nose moves up and down- like a bull ready to fight. His feet were placed at a stance, then he opens his mouth: "You wanna invite me in?" He spits as his eyes turn red.

"No." I replied strongly.

"It wasn't a question." He breaths carefully as his fists clench together. "Let me in, now." I carry on shaking my head, as a fist plants onto my jaw. My hand rushes up to my jaw and the taste of blood lingers in my mouth. Cato's back turns away from me, not this time. I'm not letting him walk all over me again. Gathering myself together, I run up to Cato and whack my fist to his eye. Cato stumbles back and snorts. "This isn't over, Peeta" he waves his hand between us and walks away.

* * *

**A/N: Took me a while to figure out what to write in this chapter but there you go. My updates might be random as I have a couple of exams in May that I need to revise for, I didn't realize that they were that close. I have an exam on the 17th and the 20th May and some in June. Thank you for the interest in this story. I really appreciate every review/fav/follow. sorry for any mistakes! Bye!x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Teach Me**

**A/N: I think I'm gonna keep Katniss's dad alive, I have plans for the story later on.**

**Chapter 6 - "Only the dead have seen the end of the war" **

* * *

Standing awkwardly outside the school library, as I fumble with my fingers and my head bowed low. The gleaming sun hits the top of my blond hair as my jaw aches with pain, the sensitive skin around it stings with might and the bruise is stained a purple and green color everybody will see it. Hopefully, people will still think of me as invisible, however, I got into a fight with the most popular boy in school- he's going to bend the truth. This morning I told my father I'd do an early shift for the bakery to avoid any questioning and concerning looks from my father. Rye was still sleeping when I left, so I didn't need to bother thinking of an excuse to the reason why I have a bulging bruise and a swollen jaw on my face. They are going to find out sooner or later though.

My feet inch closer to Katniss, her eyes are deep-rooted into a book, she didn't notice me until I sat down in front of her. She lets the new information sink in, I sit there vulnerably as her eyes plant onto my face. "What the hell happened?" She screeched as her voice cracked into a sorrow sigh. Katniss made me tell her about what happened, so I did. I told her how Cato was taunting me and he always does that to me so I couldn't stand it anymore and whacked him one, but he clearly hit me harder as he has a larger build than myself. "You should see him." I chuckled sadly, trying to lighten the mood but Katniss has her fingers placed onto my jaw, my face jerks at her touch; the skin is still too sensitive to be touched. Even though I want her hands to be on me, it hurts way too much. Her fingers leave my face and her hand touches mine, the blood rushes to my face, blinking furiously to distract the new presence.

"We are going to the First Aid room." She pauses "And... After school you're coming to mine, my mother is a nurse, she will get you something for the pain."

Katniss follows me to the First Aid room, we enter quietly. An old lady sits down with a mug of teach firmly in her fragile, wrinkled hands. The steam from the tea touches her nose as she inhales the warmth, her worried eyes look up to me and gasp. "I'm guessing you need ice to heal that bruise of yours." She stands up and searches for the ice-packs. "I'm Mags by the way." Her eyes still search for the ice and Katniss stands behind me. Mags hands me the ice-packs and instructs me to keep this on for a while to reduce the redness and maybe make the bruise numb to also reduce the pain. We leave the small First Aid room, leaving Mags with her tea and biscuits. Katniss has hold of the ice-pack, she holds it up to my jaw- my face flinches with the sudden change of temperature and also the slight pain of the coldness. Bringing my hand up to hold the ice-pack, our hands touch for a brief second before she withdraws her petite hands. "C'mon, we have second period together. Science" she says softly and she leads me to the science lab.

Cautiously, I keep the ice-pack close to my face as people stare at me with wide-eyes and curious faces. Katniss takes a seat next to me and digs into her pockets to find a pen, I take two pens out of my pocket and hand one over to Katniss. "Thanks." She whispers as Mr Bean begins the lesson, she takes the pen willingly out of my hand and begins to write down the title in her book and I do the same.

The lessons went terribly slow, all the teachers rambled on about exams and what to include to fulfill your potential grade. Exams baffle me, you sit at home for hours to try and remember as much as you can and then when your exam has finished you will probably forget everything you wrote down. Or, when they tell you to stop writing, would 5 more minutes improve your grade? Trying to remember the last of the facts to get a grade that probably has no relationship with your current knowledge later on in life. School tries to confuse education and they give us new information we will never need in life.

Katniss jumps from behind me as we sit into the sun to have lunch, she pulls out some sandwiches and an apple. I prepared my lunch earlier and I have: a cheese and tomato sandwich, 2 scones and a packet of crisps. The green grass is refreshing as the smell of cut grass seeps into my lungs, I inhale loudly and Katniss laughs silently. Daisies and dandelions surround our premises and Katniss picks the petals of the daisies. Taking a humongous bite out of my sandwich Katniss begins to speak up. "How's your jaw?"

I took the ice-pack off when it started dripping with water in my hands, other than that I haven't even noticed the pain of it but now and then it stings. "Stings a little, but it's fine." I reply as she takes a swig of her water.

"That's good, you still wanna come around my house? I need a companion to help me revise." She smiles as her eyes squint when the sun touches her face. Her brown hair is golden in the sun, and her eyes are more green than usual, I like it. Finishing my sandwich quickly, I move onto my raisin and cinnamon scones, Katniss has finished her lunch and she sits playing with the grass besides her. "You want a scone?" I question as her face scrunches up. "I'm full, if I eat this too, I'm sure my stomach will burst." I insist and I hand the scone out to her, she gratefully grabs it with her smooth hands and moans into the scone; the crums drop onto her lap and I laugh uncontrollably.

"Thanks for laughing at me, Peeta." She says sarcastically. I give her a smirk in return.

Standing outside my locker as the students rush past me to exit the school, I haven't seen Cato all day, probably ashamed to come to school. However, I'm looking forward to going to Katniss's house but nervous at the same time. A small finger tapped on my shoulder, I whip my head around to see Katniss and Prim standing with smiles on their faces. "Sorry, I took so long. I had to pick up this one" she ruffled Prims hair as Prims braids sway with Katniss's movements of her hands.

"Hey Peeta!" Prim jumped as she flings her arms around my waist, awkwardly putting my hands around her shoulders, I feel her smiling into my t-shirt and she lets go. Katniss rolls her eyes. "The cupcakes were really nice by the way." She smiles, I completely forgot about the cupcakes, I'm glad they enjoyed them. "Are you coming back to our house?"

"Yes he is, Prim." She cuts through Prim. "Lets go" Prim holds Katniss's hand and I follow one step behind as Katniss leads the way.

Their house isn't too far from mine but they would have to walk more than me to reach school. The walk was silent but filled with thoughts and emotion, I focused on everybody's footsteps and breathing as we tardily approach Katniss's house. The house was a decent size with an adequate sized garden, they had flowers following the path to the front door and a blossom tree arching over the garden, reminding me of our day in the park. Smiling to myself, Katniss invites me in, I hesitate at first but their house is warm and welcoming. Smelling the smoky, fresh smell again but a hint of spice invades my nostrils; the same smell of Katniss, minus the spice. The wooded flooring echoes my footsteps as Prim rushes upstairs, I'm guessing to her room. Katniss parks herself on the dinning room chair and motions me to sit. Thinking carefully of my choice of options of where to sit: I could sit directly next to her, but that would be to close, I could sit a couple seats away from her, but that's too far. I settle for the seat opposite as she pulls some biology texts books out of her bag.

Her leg courageously keeps kicking the inside of my ankle, I flinch every time when her skin touches mine. I write some notes from my chemistry text book, I soon get bored with reading and pull out a blank piece of paper, my pencil touches the write sheet and I begin to doodle what comes into my mind. Katniss sighs when she looks up at me. "We have art tomorrow, can't you wait?" She teases as she scans my piece of paper.

"I'm bored." I tell her truthfully.

"Well, follow me." She grabs my hand and pulls me to the stairs, she lets go and races up the stairs, I stand there watching as her hips sway from side to side. I follow her up into her room.

Her room is a light blue color her covers are a forest green color and her curtains are a dark blue. Shifting awkwardly in the doorway, Katniss sits onto her bed and motions for me to join her, cautiously, I sit on her bed as her eyes stare into mine.

"You know, you're a baker." She point out the obvious. "I want you to teach me how to bake something. It doesn't have to be now but, maybe some time soon?"

"Ok. You can come round tomorrow if you'd l-like?" I blurt out before considering her question. Maybe she didn't want to do it straight away, or she didn't want to do it tomorrow. I tense up and clench my fists together to release the pain onto myself.

"Relax, tomorrow is perfect." She smiles gratefully. Her feet are tucked under her legs and her hands are left into her lap. "Do you trust me, Peeta?" She questions as my eyes wonder in response, I carefully examine the question. I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust her, I wouldn't let her tutor me if I didn't trust her and I certainly wouldn't invite her over tomorrow if I didn't trust her. What is trust though? Is trust were you can rely on someone? Someone you tell your secrets with? Or simply just hanging around with them? I take my time to think for a moment. I trust her enough to touch me, I trust her enough to go round her house.

"Yes, d-do, y-you trust m-me?"

"Of course." She smiles again and rests her hand on my shoulder. Before either of us say anything- something catches my eye... That picture I gave her is on her bedside in a frame, that's enough to show that she trusts me. I smile and wipe off the invisible dust on my trousers. She caught my eye looking at the picture. "That was the day I knew I trusted you." She speaks up. "No one has ever given me something like that. Something that you're good at, you gave to me. I really appreciate it. And of course, it's the most perfect picture I've seen ever." Her words make me blush- I've never been complemented on my art work. My mother doesn't say anything because she feels like she has seen better and my father is as quiet as a mouse, but I idle him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was late, but there it was. It was my sisters birthday the other day so I was busy and I've been preparing my two speeches for my speaking and listening, I'm a shy person so my teacher told me to work on my delivery, she wants the whole class to do a speaking and listening speech It's not fair, I hate it:(. The big scene is coming up in the next chapter! Stay tuned:) Take care, Bye!x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Teach Me**

**Chapter 7 - "All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt." **

* * *

Her hands grip the pencil, her face filled with frustration and stress. She scowls at every movement of her hand. Her hands scrunch the paper up into a ball, and it clinks into the bin. Katniss sharpens her blunt pencil for the sixth time this lesson, her grey eyes are dilated as the stress takes over. On the other hand, I'm doing brilliant, I've sketched the vase and now I'm sketching the flowers with a light pencil line. Katniss does the opposite to me, she's heavy-handed and draws the lines dark and when ever she goes to rub out her pencil lines, the led smudges leaving it gloomy and dark. The only reason I'm good at drawing is because my father used to teach me how to decorate the cakes at the bakery, I'm the only artistic person in my family- besides my father, his hands are too fragile to have a steady hand to decorate delicate designs.

She scrunches up the eighth piece of paper, I grab a piece of paper from behind me. The silky, smooth paper lies under my fingers, I quickly sketch out a vase for her, making the curves smooth and clean. It's only a quick sketch but she looks like she needs help and I'm willing. Her eyes look for mine as she notices what I'm doing, "What are you doing?" She speaks in a hushed voice. "I'm fine, you don't have to... I suck a drawing anyway." I slide the paper to her side as a small sigh escapes her lips but I smile in return. "It's fine, Katniss. You. Have. It." I stutter as she helplessly takes it, she gives me a thumbs up before returning the shadings onto my sketch, her sharp pencil traces my lines as the class sits in silence. The teacher looks up a few times but doesn't notice our exchange, I continue to carry on my flowers. Waiting for the time to pass, it's last period and we have 10 minutes left, Katniss is coming over today- I've made sure my father is out of the way, although it's my shift in the bakery but I'll work and help Katniss. I expect the bakery will be quiet today as it's a school day, but who knows?

Watching my watch till the seconds count down, Katniss keeps a smiles on me as she knows me watching the time. She taps her wrist- pretending she's wearing a wristwatch. The teacher stands over the students, before the bell goes she clears her throat. "Katniss and Peeta." She wave her hand over to us. "I want a quick work, please. The rest of you are excused " Her pen is placed behind her ear as her glasses slide down her nose and her hair is like straw, except it's a brown color instead of yellow. "I don't know what the deal here is, between you two. But whatever it is, I don't want you helping Katniss." Her stern eyes scan my face. "You ask me for help, okay?" She asks Katniss as Katniss just says ok, her hand trailing on my arm as she pushes me to the door. "Bye Miss!" She shouts as we exit.

"I can't wait, the baking is going to be so fun." She stammers as the cold wind hits our faces and the tree shiver in response.

"I know." I smile.

We walk to the bakery and when the bakery is in vision, Katniss smiles patiently. Her vibe beams with excitement as we stroll into the bakery, the plastered walls stand out as the sigh that says 'Mellarks' is painted onto the white walls in red. I jog up to the aprons and grab one for Katniss and I, I tie it around my waist and pass one to Katniss, she gracefully smiles. "Can you tie the string for me, please?" She questions, as the string on her back is hanging loose. Fumbling with my fingers, I grab the string in both hands and double-knot the string together, my hands swiftly touch her back as my cold skin touches her warm jumper. I let go, and she turns around, with red cheeks but a proud smile.

Clapping my hands together as I grab the flour from the cupboard and start to weigh out, Katniss copies me as I tell her to get the chocolate chips. She fumble around in the cupboards until she pulls out chocolate chips, the tip is to melt them into the cookies before placing them on top. I instruct her as he mixes the formed dough. "You're handling the dough wrong." I state. She drops her floury hands besides her.

"Then pull up your sleeves, and take your watch off and show me." She smartly replies, but little did she know, my wrist is covered in scars and cuts. My recent cut was at night after Cato kicked my ass, lots of dark thoughts baffled up my brain and I forced myself to dig another knife into my flesh. Slowly, I pull up my sleeves and take off my watch, before she spots anything; I wash my hands, hoping her eyes won't meet mine.

I keep the planted at my side, and dive into the dough, creating a kneading motion with my hands, I squeeze my eyes shut as she gasps in shock.

"Peeta, look at me." She whispered in a worried voice. She grabs both my hands in her grasp. "What is this?" She runs her fingers over my brokenness and her eyes glisten in the light. I catch my breath and prop myself up on the counter, she does the same. "It started when I started high school, my older brother left the house and my mother didn't want him to. She took out her anger on me, as I was the youngest, she told me I was worth her time or energy- she never physically hurt me, but her words hurt." My eyes begin to water, I keep in my tears but the dam broke and the tears surge. "On top of that, Cato and his friends kept calling me name because they saw my mother yell at me. When I cut myself, It feels right. I'm not worth it, I need to take my anger out and I chose to do it to myself." Her hands are still holding onto mine. "So, I've always hidden it with my watch and my sleeves. Hence- I always wear long sleeved t-shirts." I finally whisper. She jumps down from the counter and stares briefly in my eyes

"Promise me, you won't do it again. If you feel like that- call me. If you feel sad- call me. If you want company- call me." She breathed. "I want to be here for you." Her arms climbed onto my shoulders as my hands find her waist We hug for at least 6 seconds before we leave each other, I like her company, it feels right. We get back to making the cookies, I put them into the oven and they will be ready in 10 minutes, in the meantime, I make us a drink and we take a seat.

"You have any idea what you want to do, when you finish education?" She questions as her legs wraps around mine.

"I want to work with kids, my mother wants me to go into the IT industry like my older brother Leo. What about you?" I say shyly.

"You do what feels right, Peet." She smiles, Peet. She doesn't really calls me that. "I'm not sure yet, I want to go to college and study physiology, I like understanding people and how their world works- it's interesting."

We talk for a while about what we want to do when we are older, what are plans are. For instance: she wants to help Prim get into nursing, she wants to go to university and study physiology major, she tells me she wants to travel a lot, and maybe settle down with someone. My heart burst when she said she wants a lasting relationship.

The oven is beeping, I turn it off and place the cookies on the cooling rack, the cookies look scrumptious. After a while, I get impatient and give her 6 cookies to decorate with icing sugar and frosting. On her first cookie she draws a bow and arrow, on her second, she draws a tree, she mainly draws wildlife and flowers but on her last one she draws two people holding hands, although the hands look demented, I can still make out what it is. On my 6 cookies, I drew painting equipment and on my last one- I drew a girl with a braid, holding a bow and arrow. She told me she goes to the leisure center to do archery, she said she could shoot me exactly in the eye a mile away, even though she wouldn't do it. We finish up and I place her six cookies in a 'Mellarks' bag. She looks at my last cookies and smiles. "You really caught my braid in the picture." She smirks.

We stand in the doorway of the bakery, the Mellarks bag in her hand. It's dusk- my favorite time of day, her hand fiddles with the ends of her braid. "I had a really good time, I'll see you tomorrow at school." My heart beats fast, I feel the need to do something, like an urge, before I could stop myself. I pressed my lips into hers, she doesn't refuse as she kisses me back, her hands roam around on my back as I bunch up the ends of her t-shirt in my hands. We broke away for air and suddenly it got awkward. "I waited for you to do that." She whispered into my ear as she holds onto me tighter.

* * *

**A/N: Got exams tomorrow and next week, I'll try to get as much done in my free time. Also, I've started planning another fanfiction, i'll be working on it as well as this one... i'll give this one most of my attention though. Thank you for all your reviews so far, I read every single one. I'm not sure what to do in the next chapter, leave some suggestions if you want, thank you, bye!x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Teach Me**

**Chapter 8 - "Believe in someone you feel passionate about, as one cares for each other to get noticed." **

* * *

"Hi Katniss! Would you like to go the movies with me tonight?"

"Hey good looking, wanna come see a movie with me?"

"You are beautiful, I would like to take you on a date, what do you say?"

"You, me, date?"

Looking deeply into the mirror as I practice things to say to Katniss, I'm determined to take her on a date and I'm not sure how to ask her. Last nights kiss was truly amazing, it has opened my eyes and I see it clearly now. I want Katniss. In fact, I need Katniss. Getting my backpack from the closet, Rye comes in with his hair scuffed to one side and puke on his t-shirt.

"Hey buddy!" Rye burps in my face as he pulls out a cartoon of milk out from the fridge, "You gonna quit looking in the mirror? You're beginning to seem overly-obsessed with yourself." He laughs loudly, while digging his finger into his ear. Whipping my head around to face him, I shift awkwardly on my toes, his bulging, red eyes stick out like a sore thumb.

"You stink, Rye!" I say while pegging the bottom of my nose shut. "Go clean yourself up, before mother finds out you've been drinking." Rye swivels on his feet and drinks up. He grabs a towel and slings it on his shoulder, he winks at me and walks away. Rye has always winked at me, call it weird. The first time he started winking at me was when I painted a beautiful bird, a robin to be precise. It's a habit of his. My habit is to bop my leg up and down, I don't realize I do it, until someone points it out and I stop but begin again.

Grabbing my bag and books, I rush out the door into the rain. I like the rain. The rain is fresh and reminds me that after a rainstorm it clears up. Like, when something bad happens, there is always a good behind it. Sometimes it's just wishful thinking. One foot in front of the other, one puddle after the another and one breath after the other. My phone buzzes in my pocket as I take it out, the instant rain touches the screen and covers it in water. Covering the screen in my hand as I look at the message, 'Scum.' The message rattles in my brain for a while but I choose to ignore it.

The library is quiet as I approach my usual seat, Katniss isn't here yet. Taking out a few extra books from my bag, I have an exam tomorrow and the studying is overloading my brain- like a computer system on repeat. Scanning a couple pages of the booklet, my phone buzzes in my pocket once again. 'Scum.' the unknown number is the same as lasts, whoever this is I'm going to make a stand. I will find out. My hands hover over the screen, pounding whether to reply or not.

"Who ya texting?" A voice asks curiously, I look up and shove my phone into my pocket. My eyes meet with hers as I remember my earlier practice speaches.

"No one, just checking the time." I lie.

"So, exams are all week. You been revising?"

Honestly, I haven't that much. When it comes to revising, I find everything distracting. I can't sit in a room and concentrate on one thing and when I do revise, it will be for a short period of time. Also, I've been thinking about Katniss, how was I not? "A little, but you have to have a break now and then, right?" I smile.

We study instead of learning to new things, we both thought it would be easier; especially since exams are closing in. Katniss seems to have forgotten about our kiss, it's a little awkward. I'm still determined to ask her out tonight. Tonight, I laugh at myself. Tonight, it doesn't sound like me. I break the silence, Katniss looks up at me; pen in her mouth and her finger tracing her braid. "So, I was wandering... Would you, I mean, if you want. Do you- you don't have to. But-" Smooth Mellark, real smooth. Before I say anything Katniss laughs at me and my cheeks go red.

"You asking me out?" She smiles sweetly. "I'd be delighted. Just give me the deets."

"Um, yeah, how about tonight? I'll pick you up at 5?" I stuttered shyly, as all my confidence flows away in a river of sorrow. My fingers find my mouth and I chew down on my nails as I spot a piece of dirt on my shoe; that suddenly looks interesting. I look up again and Katniss is chuckling quietly to herself, the bell sounds and we pick up our things.

My science teacher gave me tons of homework along with completing my course work, I hadn't finished it because Rye kept bugging me about how he's going to travel the country to tour as a supporting group for Green Day. This is a big step for Rye and this has been his aspiration since he was starting to become a teenager . He's doing great, sometime I look up to Rye as an inspiration but it's his attitude I inspire towards, his personality makes me think twice. Cato his normal self, he kept annoying me in Maths as usual, I told him to stop but it just made the matter worse, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do about Cato but when the time comes I'll be prepared. I met up with Katniss for lunch, she was excited for our date, it doesn't feel weird around Katniss because she makes me feel comfortable, we have a good spoken conversation before the bell rings. As the weather is so nice, we ate outside for lunch... It gives me a great idea for our date.

Ironing my smart clothes for this evening, a smile appears on my face every time I think about spending time with Katniss. I set up our date place, at the time is currently: 4:25pm. I'm not gonna lie, I'm very nervous; only because I want everything to be perfect and splendid for her. Carefully jumping into every clothe item as I try not to make any creases. I'm wearing a white buttoned down shirt with black jeans and typical black converses- I don't have any smarter clothing as this is the first date I've ever been on and I'm not quiet sure what to expect on my behalf. She's probably been on dates before, lets face it that she's way out of my league. Hopefully, my personality will win her over and not my looks, I'm not the sharpest tool in the box but I have a heart. Unlike some guys. Cato dated a girl called Glimmer, they dated for a good 3 weeks, but when they got more serious Cato started flirting with other girls, he got phone numbers from different girls every night and Glimmer eventually left him, they were the talk of the town if you ask me.

I have everything planned for the date, Rye helped me set up the destination and now I'm about to knock on Katniss's door. The anticipation in my stomach settles beneath me, as my hand reaches to touch her door. As I wipe of the imaginary dust off of my smart shirt, the nerves grow further and further. Rustling comes from the other side of the door and then she steps out. My breath has been caught as the sweet smell of her scent catches my breath. Her braids no longer exist as her hair touches her shoulders, her smile is the biggest I've ever seen. "Sorry, I didn't know what to wear." She whispers in a husky breath. She's wearing a forest-green dress that touches her knees, the bangles on her wrists clatter as we step outside of her house.

"You look amazing." I breath, scanning her up and down. Her skin is slightly tanned in comparison to mine, and her feet are slipped into a pair of white flat shoes. Taking her hand in mine we walk to my favorite place.

The walk was quiet, but we both kept squeezing one another's hands. And yes, I kept looking at how amazing she is. Her chocolate hair and grey eyes.

I took her to my favorite place a couple weeks ago, and today. There is a blanket with candles lit in the dark, they shine as bright as stars. Her hand slips from mine as she brings her hands up to her face. Guiding her to sit down, I smile at her sweetly. The blanket has pastries and sweet food that I made early with Rye. "You. Are. Amazing." She breaths quietly, hoping I didn't hear her.

"Dig in." I whisper as the quiet of the field whistles. The blossom trees sway along with the candle light. Katniss takes a bite of a cupcake and moans into the sponge. "Peeta, you are one of a kind. I thought we would go to the cinema or do something stereotypical. Most guys wouldn't go to all this length just for a date." I'm taken back by her words, I've never really been on a date before. But, I had to make this one special.

"I'm not most guys." I smirk. She leans forwards and her face lights up. Her finger touches my nose, as she plants a kiss on my jaw. I give her a steady confused look.

"You had cream on your jaw." She says. "I like a strong jaw too." She bites into more of the pastries and we trade facts about each other.

"Have you been on any dates, besides now?" I ask curiously.

She breaths in and looks down into her lap. "There was one guy - in my old school. We did everything together, but we were too the same, you know? Then we fought because we got on eachothers nerves." She exhales and rests her head on my chest, my arms wrap around her - automatically, I breath in the smell of her hair as I rub her back carefully. My fingers lift her chin up. I stare into her eyes and kiss her lips passionately, her tongue crawls into my mouth and it tastes like strawberries. Closing my eyes as she kisses me, her hands lay on my chest, the skin underneath tingles by her touch.

We separate, she grabs my hand in hers and smiles. That smile I haven't seen before, a mischievous grin plays on her face as her chocolate hair sticks to her forehead. "So, tell me Mellark, have you had a previous girlfriend or date?"

"Not really, there was this girl though, she was my best friend since kindergarten. She accidentally kissed me while we were playing hide and seek. She claimed she did it by accident, but my conscience tells me different."

"Where is this girl?" Katniss replies.

"She moved away because her parents found a better job. The case for everyone. I haven't spoken to her in 2-3 years. Ever since then, I've been lonely. But. Then you came along. You make me the happiest I've ever been." I speak. "Thank you."

"You're too nice Peeta."

We both lie down on the blanket, looking up in the stars. My arm resting on her arm and her hand resting on my leg. "My friends are coming next week, I want you to meet them. It's the half term next week, right?"

"Erm, right."

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was out late, I'm on study leave this week. I've just finished my RE, Sciences and English exams. Maths next! I appreciate all your reviews and thank you to pumpkinking5 for the suggestion of this chapter! I'm gonna skip to Katniss's friends coming over in the next chapter. Annie and Johanna me thinks. Not sure yet, if you have any chapter suggestions, let me know! Thank you once again. And yes, this chapter was mega cheesy, but hey it's all good. X **


	9. Chapter 9

**Teach Me**

**Chapter 9**

**"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk infront of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."**

The final bell rings; signifying that summer break is here! Weeks and weeks I've waited for this final moment, 6 weeks without school; 6 weeks without seeing Cato.

Since the first date with Katniss and now, we've been on a few dates and found out more about each other, I want to ask her to officially be my girlfriend some time soon. Building up the courage is easier said then done, on a few occasions after school I've tried to ask her but we always seem to get sidetracked. Katniss and I had our final tutoring lesson today, which means she doesn't have to tutor me anymore, I'm a little bit sad but it's also a relief, and an achievement because the principle agreed that my work has been improved since Katniss was there to teach me. Katniss is a great tutor, but now she has the weight off her shoulder and a burden released. Me and Katniss will still spend a lot of time together, since we are dating and all. Hopefully boyfriend and girlfriend soon. I know, I'm not the best looking guy in school, or the smartest, but I know how to make Katniss happy. And she makes me happy. I'm also a week and a half cut free, Kat pursuades me to stop or she calms me down when I'm angry or upset.

Packing my books and papers into my bag as quickly as I can to meet up with Katniss. The teacher stands tall over me, he dominates over height and his furrowed eyebrows are concentrated. "The Principle wants to see you quickly." He says with a stern voice, but a hushed voice that sends panic signals to my head.

"Sure, I'll go there now." I reply quickly as I walk out the classroom door and down the dreaded hallway of sorrow. I was supposed to meet Katniss by her locker, but hopfully she'll understand and wait a tad longer for me. The corridors are heavenly white, with a strip of black running through the centre. Achievements of the school cover the plastered walls, awards and trophies are kept in a locked cabinet. Finding the office that has 'Principle' in bold letters hanging on the door entrance, I knock once.

"Come in." A croaky voice stammers, as the door flys open. I'm presented with a white-solid beard that we call our principle, his white tie is buckled to the top of his neck, as his Adam's apple bobs up and down with his speech. He looks me deeply in the eye as I shuffle on one foot to the next.

"You wanted to see me, Sir." I question with a wobble in my voice. The Principle can be seen as intimidating, most of the staff are scared of him, I'm not suprised, he shows no emotions apart from misery and anger.

"Yes." He says sharply. "The teachers and I, all agreed that you have worked to the best of your ability. Therefore, we wanted to give you extra work. Before you disagree, hear me out." He twiddles his thumbs in circles, as the cuffs of his blazer crumple up. "Considering, you can only improve. It gives the school a better reputation if you only improve with your grades." Of course, the school is always in his best interest. "I will be sending daily work for you to complete through the post. Well done, Mellark."

"Thank you, Sir." I shake his hand firmly as the wrinkles of his skin come into contact with my smooth skin. "I will complete the work as much as I can within the six week period." I add.

"I promise, it won't be as much as you're thinking, I know your favourite subject is art. I hope you exceed the excellence and positive spirit you plead to do so in that class." He says politely. "You can leave now."

With those last words, my feet rush back to Katniss's locker. She stands there, with her phone out and her backpack slumped on the floor. Prim stands besides her, her blue eyes meet mine, she tugs on Katniss's shoulder. Before I know it, both of them rush towards me.  
Prim is the first one to reach me, her arms fling around my waist and her smile deepens. I see Prim like my little sister, I've never had a sister but I'd like to think if I did, she would be like Prim.

"Hey Prim, did you have a good day?" I say with a sincere tone in my voice. Katniss stands behind her, as her arms leave my waist.

"Yeah, same old, same old." She replies. Prim leads the way out of the school. Katniss stands next to me as I put my hand on the small of her back,

"Sorry I was late, the Principle wanted to talk to me." I smile apologetically. She kisses the left side of my cheek before returning to our conversation.

"What did he want?" She smiles.  
I repeat the conversation I had with the Principle to Katniss. She scowls when I tell her I have more work to complete on the holidays.

"That's ridiculous! You've worked so hard. You deserve a break." She exclaims. I don't mind doing extra work, it's just with the bakery, my art work and meeting Katniss. My life got so busy.

Prim still leads the way to their house, the pathway leads us directly to their small, cosy house. Multiple coloured flowers are scattered in the front garden, the beautiful light touches the tips of the buds, rising a new life. "So, are you going to come with me to pick up my friends? In about 2 hours." She adds.

"Yeah, why not." I smile politely. I'm kind of nervous to meet Katniss's friends, like they will try and approve of me dating Katniss. On the other hand, Katniss trusts me... That's all that matters to me. We step inside her home, the lit fireplace slits through the ajar door. "Parents are home." Katniss whispers under her breath.

My shoes slip off as Mr Everdeen stands up, I offer him my hand and he gladly takes. Katniss is a splitting image of Mr Everdeen. I've met him a few times; only briefly. "Hi, Mr Everdeen. How are you?" I say. My head swivels to Mrs Everdeen, who's sat on the sofa, with a knitting set in her hands. She's not old, but she's talented in the textile area. "How are you Mrs Everdeen?"

"We are very well." Mr Everdeen croaks out, his pale, masculine face fades as his eyes look blank. He sits back on the sofa and continues to read the daily newspaper. Katniss stands besides me and offers me a warm smile for approaching her parents. She grabs my arm and leads me to her bedroom. Prim has already left to go outside and play with the neighbours.

The next two hours move slowly, I can tell Katniss is nervous but also excited to see her old friends. I'm a little anxious, I've never enjoyed meeting new people; it scares me.

"Come on, Peet. We're gonna be late!" Katniss shouts as I slip my converses onto my feet. She greets me with a smile and we walk out the house. The weather has made an improvement; the gloomy clouds have disappeared and the sun has peered through innocent, pure clouds. I walk along side Katniss as we walk to the train station. Her friends Annie and Johanna are staying around her house for a week, which is a good thing, I hope. Feeling the heat rising off Katniss's hand, should I hold it in mine? The thought is rather tempting, but I feel I should get something out of the way first.

"So um, I was wondering." Katniss give a small nod, she faces me a little. "So, I know this isn't romantic but, I've wanted to say this for a while. Katniss, will you officially be my girlfriend?" I stutter out nervously. We both stop our footsteps, she turns to face me and a massive grin appears on her face.

"Yes, of course!" Her arms fling around my neck, my hands touch her back cautiously, I'm still nervous about where is safe and where isn't safe. I kiss her lips and close my eyes, I feel the wind rushing past us as she kisses me back. This is amazing. Unbelievable. Who would of thought, Peeta, Me, has a girlfriend. Taking her hand in mine, we make small talk to the train station.

"Katniss!" A high pitched voice screams, the innocent looking girl runs up to Katniss. Her light brown hair, swings around her shoulders as her smile begins to grow. Behind the girl, is another girl, she looks more serious but yet excited. Katniss puts her arm around both of them; embracing them into a warm hug. I stand there, shuffling on my feet.

"Peeta, this is Annie." Katniss points to the bright smiling girl. "And this is, Johanna." The serious one gives me a small smile. I offer a warm smile to both of them, and spill out a "hello". "Can I carry some of your bags? We're walking back." I smile politely.

"That would be helpful. Thanks" Annie gives me a small suitcase and Johanna gives me her biggest suitcase.

"Thanks Blondie," Johanna snarls.

We exit the train station and Katniss' hand finds mine, both girls walk slightly behind us; as we are leading the way. "Johanna is sarcastic and Annie is sweet." Katniss points out to me, they'll eat you up." Katniss laughs.

When we get back to Katniss's house, it's still empty and quiet.

* * *

**I've had this saved for ages, just haven't had time to upload it.I am suffering from writers block and I want everything to be perfect. It's a curse sometimes. Anyway, I'm sorry again. I finally have a laptop too, which means it's easier for me to upload. **


End file.
